Elena
Elena is a vampire of unknown origin who appeared in Hallowton and began feeding on its inhabitants upon her arrival. A master of stealth, Elena uses the perfect combination of overwhelming strength and agility with a high durability to drink her victims dry without ever being seen or heard. 'Description' Elena has long lots of messy brown hair that goes down just pass her shoulders and pale white skin. Dark brown eyes filled with mystery that bores into you when she's angry, hungry, or intrigued. The vampire's common choice of attire is a long sleeve black shirt, matching black pants and boots with a belt holding her pants up, neither loose or baggy. The perfect camflaouge for a creature of the night. 'Story' The origins of Elena "The Black Death" are unknown. What little is known of her is that she's a vampire of extraordinary physical prowess. Strong enough to crush bones and punch her way through steel walls and iron doors. Fast enough to evade bullets and watch their movements with time to spare. Durable in combat, allowing her to go days without tiring or needing blood. Being extremely light on her feet and possessing night vision, Elena is a master of stealth even when she's moving at blinding speeds. Many of her victims never see her coming, and they never hear her. Witnesses to such crimes only see a blur of ebony and thus she was dubbed "The Black Death" or "The Silent Killer" because of this. Nobody knows how long she has been an immortal, stalking her prey at night with no allegiance to anyone. If asked Elena would simply respond with, "Old enough." She never talks much about herself or her past. If she's a native or a foreigner from another world completely. Elena likes to live in secrecy, to give off that sense of mystery that so many people are drawn to. And so she travels from place to place, city to city, never settling down in one location for too long. Elena first appeared in Hallowton during the supernatural plague that was set loose by Sebastian while under the influence of the Nightmare. Being afflicted with it but able to keep moving due to her high resistant. Her first night in the city she began feeding off of rioters, palace guards and civilians who were dying from the plague. Resulting in the Hellsing organization being called to track her down. Elena met a High Elf by the name of Relampago who offered her a temporary means of treatment against the plague in exchange for only feeding on enemies of the crown. Seeing the Judgement Corps. work first hand and the mages led by Sazan capable of masking their scent Elena accepted the deal. Learning that the Sebastian and Legion were responsible for the plague in Hallowton Elena went out to find one of the two planning on using Integra, Sebastian's master, as bait but by the time she got to the Hellsing estate Integra hadd been assassinated by Jessica White. At the sight of Integra's corpse Elena could not control her urges and drained her dry of all her blood right in time for Sazan and Amilia to walk in and see. Maricul forced Elena off and threatened to kill her but was held back by Amilia while Sazan moved to apprehend her. 'Powers' As mentioned above, Elena is capable of shattering bones on impact and most metals allowing her to literally punch through individuals armor and shield. With her endurance and speed and agility Elena can keep up with most people and last for days without consuming blood making her extremely dangerous if challenged head on. Despite this Elena chooses to go the silent route, sneaking up on her victims and taking them out quickly before moving on to the next one. Elena's superhuman senses permits her to listen in one far away conversations, track down the scent of people or things like that of a blood hound and zoom in at long distances like that of a scope. Night vision making the darkness as bright as day and able to climb up and down any solid object she comes across like that of a spider making her the ultimate predator and near impossible to surprise attack. Like all vampires Elena is an immortal. She will never age and remain in the state she was in upon her siring. While she is capable of drinking blood to sustain her immortal life, Elena cannot look into the memories of the blood she drinks, suggesting that Elena is not a native of Genesis as Genesis vampires are capable of this feat. Elena can also not absorb it into her body. The only way she is able to drink blood is the old fashion way, through the vein. Elena has shown an understanding of recognizing foreign languages, such as Drow, but is unable of translating without help. 'Quotes' *"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" *"I bled them dry. Don't get much deader than that." 'Trivia' *Elena is named after Elena Lee Rush, the grandmother and inspiration for performing artist Gerard Way in which the song "Helena" was written for in her memory after her death *Elena is the fourth character to appear in Dead on Arrival using Alyssa Milano as a pic base. The first one being Zora C. Manson (played by Ayen), Alyssa Harper (Alyssa's former character) and Sherri Magnum (co-admin Naomi). category:Elena category:Vampire